


Working Relationship

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Prompt:After the infamous “please don’t characterize the strength that I bring to this meeting”-meeting with Trump. Because did you notice how Chuck looked at Nancy afterwards? Well, let’s say Nancy noticed (because Nancy notices everything). And she wants to know where that could lead.
Relationships: Nancy Pelosi/Chuck Schumer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	Working Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eclipsedheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsedheart/gifts).

> Thank you for your lovely gift and for your wonderful prompts! I hope this fits the bill!

Nancy notices everything, and Chuck can’t help but notice Nancy. He notices when she finds something funny, but doesn’t want to show it. He notices when she’s tired because she slips her heels off and flexes her toes under the cover of her desk. He notices when she’s angry because she chews on her lower lip like she’s trying to keep all her feelings of hurt locked inside her mouth.

“Are you alright?” he asks.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” she asks.

She’s chewing on her lip and writing a note with heavy, messy strokes. Completely unlike her; she has beautiful penmanship.

“Well—”

“Later,” she says, cutting him off before he could even get a sentence in edgewise.

Chuck nods in understanding, and Nancy rushes off.

* * *

Chuck pulls out his phone.

_Do you want me to come over?_

The ellipses immediately pops up on his phone.

_I don’t know. I won’t be very good company._

_That’s impossible._

He imagines her shaking her head, smile on her face. He was a shameless flirt. He could be honest with himself about that. He couldn’t help himself when he was talking to her.

_Come by around 8?_

Chuck smiles.

_Of course. I’ll be there._

* * *

Nancy loves kissing, which is wonderful because she’s very good at it. Chuck likes to think that he is, too. They’ve certainly had enough years of practicing that it makes sense that they know how to please each other. Nancy hands roam, and Chuck takes that as permission to do the same.

She pulls herself away from their kiss and says, “I want to be on top tonight.”

Chuck wasn’t going to argue with that. He loved when she was on top. It gave him the chance to look at her. At all of her. He loved her breasts, and she seemed to love that he gave them plenty of attention.

This time, Nancy pins his hands down to the mattress. Chuck willingly complies. Nancy always knew what she wanted, and she wasn’t afraid to ask for it. And he knew she would never ask him for something he couldn’t give.

“Condom?” he asks, stopping her before things got really hot and heavy.

“It’s fine,” she says, kissing him again.

It’s hard to focus when she does that. But she’s biting her lip again, so Chuck gently pulls his hands out of her grasp and holds her face in his hands.

“I know you’re upset, but that’s no reason to throw your own comfort under the bus. I don’t want any part of this if it’s going to be used as a way for you to self-harm.”

“Chuck.”

She sounds a little disbelieving. She feels _seen_, and she’s not so sure she likes that right now, in this moment.

“Do you want me to get a condom?” he asks. Nancy nods. “Okay. Just give me a second, alright?”

Nancy climbs off his lap, and he turns to reach into his bedside drawer. He jerks himself a few times to make up for the moments where he’d flagged, worried about Nancy. When he’s hard enough again, he rolls the condom on, and Nancy climbs back into his lap.

“Thanks,” she whispers.

“Of course. Anything for you. Always.”

Already properly lubed from earlier, she finds it easy—and wonderful—to sink down onto him. She lets out a deep exhale, head tipping back in pure pleasure. Chuck feels his toes curl, and his fingers digs into Nancy’s hips almost of their own accord.

They stay that way for a moment, savoring the sensations. And just as Chuck is about to say something—something along the lines of _please, honey_—she begins to move. Hitching her hips in a way that makes Chuck groan. She clenches around him, and he sees stars.

“Nancy,” he moans.

“This is good,” she says.

“It is,” Chuck laughs.

He notices her smiling. Some of the tension from earlier has disappeared. He sees her laugh lines now. Sees the way her eyes rolls back when he touches her clit. Sees the way her throat works as she swallows hard. Sees the way her breasts move as they move together, in tandem.

“Nancy?” he asks.

And yes, he can hear the desperation that’s crept into his voice. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t feel self-conscious around Nancy. He could always be totally open with her.

“Hm?” she answers.

She’s only half-listening. Too lost in her own pleasure to even be sure she’d heard him properly.

“I’m close.”

She answers the unspoken, “Are you?” without prompting. 

“Almost. I just—”

Nancy grabs his hand, presses his fingers right where she wants, and—

She lets out a keening sound that would’ve brought Chuck to his knees if he had been standing instead of lying down. She loses their rhythm a bit as she cases her orgasm. Chuck is helpless to follow. He’d follow her anywhere.

* * *

“Do you feel better?” he asks.

Nancy stretches like a satisfied cat before curling up against him.

“I do. How about you?”

Chuck laughs.

“I think you know the answer to that.”

“Mmm, but tell me anyway. I like listening to you talk.”

“I feel tremendous.” He kisses the top of her head. “I always feel tremendous when I’m around you.”

She gives him a kiss.


End file.
